Trouvaille
by misorai
Summary: Killua hanya menginginkan makanan ringan untuk ulang tahunnya, tidak lebih. / canon. oneshot.


_Hunter x Hunter © Togashi Yoshihiro._

 _SPECIAL FIC FOR MY FAVORITE CHARACTER EVER'S BIRTHDAY, KILLUA ZOLDYCK!_

 _trouvaille (n.) something lovely discovered by chance_

 **Trouvaille**  
by misorai

* * *

Ketika Killua berumur enam tahun, hadiah ulang tahunnya adalah tahan listrik lima ratus volt.

"Kil, anak kesayangan Mama ... kau memang sangat pintar, sangat … kuat." Kikyo memeluk badan mungil Killua.

Meskipun tidak tepat bisa dikatakan hadiah ulang tahun, karena Killua baru berhasl menahan kesadaran diri oleh listrik lima ratus volt selama tiga puluh menit setelah ulang tahunnya lewat seminggu.

"Tapi maaf, Kil. Mama tidak bisa membelikan Cokelat Robot kesukaanmu karena perjanjian kita adalah kau berhasil menyelesaikan latihanmu tepat pada hari ulang tahunmu."

Ketika lahir ke dunia fana, kulit Killua lebih putih dari susu. Jika matanya yang melotot itu tidak berwarna biru terang, maka tentunya semua orang akan mengira Killua adalah seorang albino, apalagi rambut acak-acakannya yang juga tidak memiliki pigmen warna sama sekali.

Jika dilihat lebih keras, kali ini pun kulit Killua masih sangat putih. Namun hal itu hanya bisa benar-benar terlihat jika seseorang mendekati kulit Killua dengan kaca pembesar.

Seluruh tubuh Killua di umur lima tahun, dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki, telah dipenuhi oleh memar merah dan biru, luka-luka bakar di punggung atas dan leher, luka sayatan di badannya, dan luka bekas listrik yang baru ia dapatkan setahun ini di telapak tangan dan bahu. "Mama janji akan membelikanmu Cokelat Robot sebanyak-banyaknya jika latihan berikutnya bisa selesai cepat."

Kikyo melepaskan pelukannya, namun tangannya masih menggenggam erat bahu Killua, tepat di bekas luka listriknya yang masih menyengat sakit. Seolah mengancam, memberi peringatan. Killua tidak meringis, tidak mengeluh. Dia tidak akan menunjukkan bahwa dia lemah, tidak sekali pun, tidak di mana pun.

Mata birunya menatap lurus pada mata Kikyo yang tertutupi alat bantu penglihatan, kemudian melihat ke kirinya, tempat sang ayah menonton 'pertunjukkan' sang anak dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada. "Latihan apa lagi sekarang?" Killua tidak pernah terlalu mempermasalahkan kesopanan terhadap kedua orang tuanya. Toh mereka berdua juga tidak peduli.

Silva mengetukkan jarinya. "Kau bisa membuka pintu gerbang depan?"

"Hanya yang pertama." Killua menjawab enggan. "Bulan lalu baru berhasil."

"Itu sudah cukup. Kau akan kudaftarkan ke Heaven's Arena."

Sekali lihat, orang paling bodoh pun akan tahu kalau kehidupan Killua ketika kecil tidaklah menyenangkan.

Salah.

Kehidupan Killua ketika kecil sangat _menyiksa_. Bahkan untuk dibayangkan saja bisa membuat perut mual.

Oleh karena itu, melihat senyum Killua ketika kecil adalah sangat berharga.

Seperti saat ini.

"Oh ya?" Killua tertawa lepas, melepaskan tangan ibunya yang masih nyaris mencakar bahunya dengan kasar. Killua dapat mendengar isakan ibunya, mengatakan hal semacam 'kau sudah berani melawan Mama, Killua, Mama sangat terharu.' "Terima kasih, Ibu. Aku tidak perlu perjanjian itu lagi. Ketika aku pulang dari Heaven's Arena, aku akan punya banyak uang untuk beli Cokelat Robot."

Killua hanya menginginkan makanan ringan untuk ulang tahunnya, tidak lebih.

* * *

Ulang tahun Killua yang kesepuluh, adalah misi pembunuhan.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Killua mendapat tugas membunuh orang. Dia dilahirkan, dibesarkan, dan menjadi bagian dari keluarga pembunuh bayaran. Misi pertamanya adalah ketika Killua berumur empat tahun.

Namun kali ini berbeda.

Silva memberikan foto orang yang menjadi sasaran Killua.

"Hanya dia saja," terang Silva.

"Oke."

"Tidak boleh ada orang lain yang terluka."

"Dia punya _bodyguard_?"

"Ya, banyak. Tiga di antaranya selalu mengikutinya ke mana-mana."

"Astaga, merepotkan sekali."

Silva mengangkat alis. Killua sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah atas komentarnya, jadi dia tidak berusaha melarat perkataannya.

"Tidak boleh protes pada permintaan klien."

Killua memijit bahunya dengan malas. "Aku tidak protes pada permintaannya. Lagipula kliennya tidak dengar. Sedang enak-enak di Yorknew untuk mempersiapkan pelelangan dua bulan lagi kan? Dan orang yang ia minta bunuh adalah rivalnya di pelelangan. Dasar serakah."

" _Tidak boleh protes apapun mengenai klien_."

"Oke, oke, aku akan diam. Namun aku tidak akan meminta maaf. Aku sama sekali tidak merasa perkataanku salah." Killua menguap lebar. Melihat jarum pendek pada jam dinding menunjuk angka enam. "Ugh, padahal aku ingin tidur. Tadi malam aku main game dengan Alluka sampai jam satu pagi. Aku akan pergi sekarang."

Tidak sampai sepuluh menit, Killua sudah berada di dalam bus, menuju kediaman targetnya yang ternyata tidak terlalu jauh dari rumahnya. Hanya perlu dua kali naik bis dan satu stasiun kereta api.

Killua tampak begitu normal. Dengan tidak terlihatnya memar yang sudah membiru di lengannya maupun bekas sayatan di sekujur tubuhnya, Killua tampak seperti remaja awal yang sedang berencana jalan-jalan bersama teman-teman sepantarannya.

Killua mengambil dompetnya, meringis melihat hanya udara yang mengisinya.

"Uh, semoga uangnya cepat datang. Aku ingin makan Cokelat Robot bersama Alluka untuk ulang tahunku."

Hanya itu yang diinginkan Killua.

* * *

Killua bahkan tidak ingat bahwa ia akan berulang tahun yang kedua belas beberapa hari lagi.

Ia hanya menyadari bahwa Gon dan Zushi sering bertemu berdua saja, sengaja meninggalkan Killua tanpa kabar.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Killua merasa harus berterima kasih pada ayahnya yang sudah memberinya latihan keras untuk membuntuti tanpa ketahuan.

"Aku tidak tahan lagi!" Killua berteriak dan menjatuhkan diri di meja tempat Gon dan Zushi asik mengobrol dan makan. Gon dan Zushi tersentak kaget, nyaris jatuh dari kursi. Killua sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah. "Apa? Apa? Kalian makan enak di sini dan meninggalkanku? Gon! Aku kira persahabatan kita telah mendalam!"

Killua merasa seperti anak kecil karena bertengkar dengan sahabatnya, mempermasalahkan sahabatnya yang sedang bersahabat dengan oran lain dan merasa cemburu. Untuk sesaat Killua merasa malu sudah lompat begitu saja ke meja dan menjadi pusat perhatian di restoran. Para pelayan terlihat marah, bahkan beberapa pelanggan buru-buru meninggalkan tempat.

"Killua—"

Killua tidak mau mendengar apa pun alasan Gon. "Mau bicara apa? Kamu benar-benar telah meninggalkanku untuk menjadi sahabat anak kecil ini dan aku tidak punya hak untuk marah akan hal itu? Hah? HAH? HAH?"

"Ka—"

"Aku tidak bertanya kepada _mu_!" bentak Killua ketika Zushi mencoba berbicara. Zushi memucat, wajahnya benar-benar ketakutan dan seolah berbicara _aku-ingin-segera-pergi-dari-tempat-ini-tolong-aku_.

"Killua, tenang dulu, dan … uh, turun dari meja … bisa?"

"TIDAK BISA!"

Lima menit kemudian pemilik restoran telah menendang keluar ketiga bocah dan menyumpah-serapahi mereka, mengatakan bahwa ketiganya tidak akan diterima di restoran itu untuk selamanya dan bahwa mereka harus membayar pesanan mereka tiga kali lipat dalam waktu seminggu.

Killua menolak membayar.

Gon dan Zushi terlalu takut pada Killua yang masih marah untuk mendebatnya lebih panjang.

Wajah Killua merah padam, tangannya mengeluarkan urat bersamaan dengan kuku-kuku jarinya keluar—persis ketika Killua sedang bersiap untuk membunuh lawan.

Ini sangat buruk.

Jelas sekali bahwa Gon maupun Zushi sama sekali tidak memperkirakan reaksi seperti ini.

"Killua, mau dengarkan aku?" Gon mencoba. Gon harus mencoba.

Killua tidak merespon. Tampak terlalu marah untuk hanya membuka mulut. Gon mungkin belum lama mengenal Killua, namun Gon tahu jika Killua sudah benar-benar marah, dia tidak akan berada pada tahap mengomel dan menggerutu. Killua akan melakukannya ketika ia kesal. Namun ketika ia marah, Killua akan bertindak.

Gon yakin Killua tidak akan melukai dirinya maupun Zushi, tetapi dia tetap harus segera melakukan sesuatu untuk meredakan amarah sahabatnya. Gon tidak tahu Killua mendengarkan atau tidak, jadi Gon tetap berbicara saja, "Aku dan Zushi sedang membicarakan apa yang harus kami beri padamu dua hari lagi."

"Berikan padaku?" Nadanya masih keras, tetapi setidaknya Killua mendengarkan, hal itu dapat membuat Gon bernapas lega. "Kenapa tidak tanya langsung saja padaku?"

"Karen aka—"

"Aku tidak bertanya kepada _mu_!"

"ZUSHI DAN AKU INGIN MEMBERI KEJUTAN HADIAH ULANG TAHUN UNTUKMU!"

Hening.

Masih hening.

Ekspresi Killua berubah total, tampak seperti seorang balita yang kebingungan di tengah keramaian mencari ibunya. Wajahnya masih merah padam, namun kukunya sudah tidak tajam lagi.

"Hah?"

"'Hah?' gundulmu!" Gon ikut naik pitam. Dia menunjuk Killua dan berteriak, "Kamu terus-terusan membentak aku dan Zushi tanpa memikirkan itu—tapi kamu memang tidak tahu—tapi liat suasananya dong! Sekarang kan tanggal empat jul—! AH AKU TIDAK TAHU LAGI!"

Gon mulai mencengkram rambutnya dan berjongkok, terlihat sangat frustrasi. Zushi terlihat serba salah—ketakutan karena baru dibentak habis-habisan oleh Killua bercampur kaget dan bingung.

Ini semua salah Killua.

Salah Killua yang tidak mempercayai persahabatannya dengan Gon sebesar Gon percaya.

Killua tahu meminta maaf tidak akan meredakan apa-apa, namun dia tahu hal ini akan mereda dengan sendirinya. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia bertengkar dengan Gon, dan Killua merasa ini tidak perlu terlalu dipikirkan karena Gon orang yang terlalu santai dan bodoh.

Zushi berbeda.

"Uhm, Zushi?" Killua menggaruk kepalanya, merasa tidak nyaman. "Maaf. Aku, um…."

Killua tidak pernah punya teman sebelumnya.

Gon adalah teman pertamanya. Alluka adalah adiknya.

Killua tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Telah salah sangka, berpikir negatif, nyaris membenci, membentak beberapa kali, apa yang kira-kira bisa dilakukan Killua untuk meredakan ini?

"Aku akan bayar uang tiga kali lipat tadi—" Killua menahan napas, merasa tidak sanggup untuk melanjutkan, namun ia tahu ia harus mengatakannya. "—sendiri. Itu salahku kalian jadi harus bayar lebih."

Padahal itu uang yang sudah Killua kumpulkan untuk membantu Gon mencari ayahnya. Akan tetapi ini bisa dibilang membantu Gon juga, bukan?

Gon masih diam di tempatnya, menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan.

Mata Killua terpaku pada Zushi, berharap ada reaksi lain dari sang bocah yang tampak sama kebingungan seperti Killua—jika tidak lebih bingung.

"Aku, um, bayar dulu. Kebetulan aku bawa uang." Mengatakannya sebagai kebetulan adalah kebohongan, karena Killua memang sengaja membawa uang lebih untuk mengajak Gon makan, itulah awal dari Killua memata-matai mereka berdua.

Ketika Killua memberikan uangnya kepada sang pemilik restoran, Killua mengingat-ingat lagi ulang tahun-ulang tahunnya sebelum ini.

Tidak ada yang menyenangkan.

Latihan baru, misi baru, teknik baru, tentu semuanya baru, namun sama sekali tidak menyenangkan. Hanya menjadi menyenangkan ketika orang tuanya memenuhi kamar tidur Killua dengan Cokelat Robot karena berhasil menamatkan latihan lama atau menyelesaikan misi dengan sempurna.

Maka, Killua berpikir, mungkin Cokelat Robot di hari ulang tahunnya adalah hal yang membuatnya tetap menunggu tanggal 7 Juli setiap tahunnya.

Hanya tahun ini yang sedikit berbeda.

"Memangnya kalian sudah membicarakan apa saja?" Killua bertanya, keesokan hari setelah kejadian 'Killua berdiri dengan elegan di atas meja restoran'. Mereka sedang beristirahat lima menit dari latihan Nen di rumah Wing.

"Kami berpikir untuk membeli Cokelat Robot," jawab Zushi, masih terlihat trauma untuk menjawab Killua, "tapi sepertinya terlalu biasa."

"Oh! Itu juga tidak apa-apa!" Killua tersenyum tanpa dosa.

"Memangnya kami akan tetap memberimu sesuatu?" Gon memeluk lututnya, menolak untuk melihat Killua.

"Oh? Jadi tidak akan?"

"Tidak."

"Benar?"

"Iya."

"Oke, aku juga tidak butuh hadiah darimu."

Gon mengeratkan pegangannya, jelas semakin kesal. Killua tidak menyesali apa pun.

Karena ia sudah mendapatkan apa yang paling ia inginkan di hari ulang tahunnya.


End file.
